


Cold Light of Day

by asakurafan (mad_en)



Series: Any Trick in the Book 'verse [3]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Mission Fic, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/asakurafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Jun have to deal with the repercussions of their relationship on the rest of the team and their own duties in the war against Galactor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Any Trick In The Book," Chapter One starts immediately where "Any Trick" left off, and might be a bit confusing if you missed the earlier one. Many, many thanks to my beta readers Sal and H, who had an awful lot to put up with. Sal gets extra credit again for finding more dialogue, which Jinpei had spitefully hidden in his room. 
> 
> The usual fanfic copyright disclaimers-everyone and everything in here belongs to Tatsunoko. Quote from the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel is used without permission. No money is being made and no infringement is implied. The story itself is mine. I only wish Joe were mine too! (But Wendy from the BOTP list said I have to share!)

  
  
_'I should go.'_  
  
Jun lay on her side, head propped up on one elbow. The thought drifted across her mind, yet she made no move, mesmerized by the moonlight streaming through the blinds painting a pattern which mingled with the shadows cast by Joe's sharp features.  
  
He was sleeping. A faint hint of a smile still played across his lips. She had never seen him so peaceful. She searched his features, trying to reconcile the face she knew with this unfamiliar expression. She had known this man her entire life, but the intimacy of this moment stunned her. She tore her eyes away to glance at the clock-it was entirely possible that the filtered light was dawn breaking and not moonlight. When she returned her gaze to him, one steel-blue eye had opened and was lazily regarding her before closing again.  
  
"No, you shouldn't."  
  
The words were a soft deep rumble. Had she not seen his eye open, proving he was awake, she would have thought she had imagined the response to her unspoken thought. Jun smiled, reaching over to gently brush the hair off his forehead. So close-all five of them-they could read each other's minds at times.  
  
Her finger began to trace a slow path down the bridge of his nose, outlining the high cheekbone, making its way along his jaw and across his lips. A smile, then a soft kiss and finally his eyes opening again rewarded her caress.  
  
Joe slowly reached his hand up through the tangle of her dark curls, his expression now one of wonder. He pulled her back down for a lingering kiss that re-ignited the passion between them.  
  
_'No, not yet,'_ she agreed silently.

 

***********************************************************

  
  
"I should go."  
  
The words were now spoken aloud. "It's getting light out," she added softly. "I really don't want Jinpei to wake up and find I'm still gone."  
  
"I thought you said Ryu was staying with him?"  
  
"He said he would, but I know Jinpei was very upset last night- I need to talk to him." He wouldn't be the only one upset, but she pushed that thought from her mind. She thought of the brief glimpse she had of Jinpei as she raced out of the 'J' after Joe. She knew Jinpei had been devastated by her breakup with Ken, and would be furious at Joe stepping into the void. Jinpei loved Joe, but it was different from the way he felt for Ken.  
  
Joe was silently stroking the top of her head as she lay in his arms. She returned the caress by delicately following the shadow stripes running across his chest. Neither could stop touching the other; it was as if they were making up for years of unconsciously trying to maintain some kind of physical distance, like two magnets that weave a wary dance around each other until one suddenly flips and they are joined together with a snap.  
  
"Upset is an understatement, Jun- I saw his face. I know that face-it's the one he wears on a mission-the one that makes us forget he's a kid."  
  
"He only wants me to be happy, and he thinks that means with Ken. I have to convince him that it’s not going to happen. He'll come around-you'll see." Jun wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince-Joe or herself.  
  
"He damn well better come around-he's not gonna have a choice "  
  
"Joe-promise you'll let me handle this."  
  
He acquiesced with a shrug. Rubbing his eyes and following the motion through his hair, he sighed. "Maybe Ken was right all along about a relationship's effect on the team."  
  
Jun stiffened in his arms. "Are you sorry?"  
  
"Oh no-God, Jun-no!" He felt his stomach sink with regret and reached down to quickly tilt her head so he could look in her eyes. "Never. You know I'm not I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but _you_ are why I came back-why I stayed. The only reason I feel human at all."  
  
She looked in those eyes that were so often cold and hard. She now saw pain and something new: love. Reaching up she pulled him close and kissed him, trying to reassure him the only way she knew how.

 

 

***********************************************************

 

  
Jun had drifted off to sleep, and Joe watched her rhythmic breathing; even in her unconscious moments she was graceful, he thought, smiling.  
  
He still couldn't believe what had happened only hours ago and that she was here now, sharing his bed. He did not deserve to be this happy, and he'd almost blown it already. She was so beautiful, he was afraid to touch her: a vision that would dissipate with the slightest movement.  
  
Distracted, he cocked his head and listened intently, drawing on the cybernetics for amplification. Very faintly he could have sworn he heard the distinct whine of a high performance prop airplane's engine.  
  
_'Nah, couldn't be that faint- the altitude would be too high...'_   he reassured himself.  
  
He went back to the more important matter at hand -- memorizing every curve of Jun's face.

 

 ***********************************************************

 

  
Jinpei lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, ears straining for the soft sound of footsteps on the stairs. It had been hours now, and it was starting to get light. He got up, thinking that he might have missed her when he'd dozed off. Padding softly down the hall, he silently pushed open the door to her room. The room was spotlessly neat; the bed still made.  
  
_'Oh, Onechan,' he thought miserably, 'what are you doing?'_  
  
He wandered over to look out the window, hoping to see the headlight of her bike come around the corner. Finally giving up in frustration, he started back across to the door and found himself tripping over her shoe. Angry tears welling up in his eyes, he picked the shoe up and hurled it against the wall. It fell with a satisfying thump behind the chair. The second followed soon after. Only then did he think to listen for the heavy snoring to verify he hadn't woken up Ryu, who was sprawled out in the living room in front of the muted TV.  
  
With a heavy sigh he made his way silently back to his own room and closed the door.  
  
_'I'm gonna kill him.'_

 

***********************************************************

 

  
The all-too-familiar insistent beep of her communicator seemed magnified, Jun thought groggily as she struggled to open her eyes. She suddenly realized why as her awareness increased: Joe's was beeping in harmony with her own. Entwined together they both grabbed for their wristbands then struggled to sort out whose had fallen under the bed.  
  
"G2, over!"/ "G3, over!"  
  
They both cringed at the simultaneous response, hoping their voices weren't obviously originating from the same source.  
  
"Nambu here-we need you to report immediately! We have an emergency."  
  
"But we just finished a mission!" Jun responded, startled.  
  
"Apparently Galactor has changed its pattern. Nambu out."  
  
"Roger!" / "Roger!"  
  
"Damn," Joe groaned as he stretched incompliant muscles.  
  
"It's already daylight-you were supposed to wake me," she chided him gently, then suddenly blurted out, "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have my civvies! I just ran out of the 'J' last night!" Jun answered, panicked.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Ryu! Come in!" she implored the communicator.  
  
"What's the matter, Jun?" Ryu replied, yawning.  
  
"I need you to get my civvies!"  
  
"What? Oh Shit!"  
  
"They're in my closet! Jinpei’ll know."  
  
"Jinpei just went out the door-I'll find them. Are you where I think you are?" he added, his voice now amused.  
  
"Yes! Don't forget to lock up!" she snapped back, embarrassed. Joe just smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ryu out."  
  
Jun sighed, relieved that she'd caught Ryu before he left. She would be incredibly late if she had to go all the way to the city and then turn back around to report to base. She couldn't help smiling as she watched Joe struggle to remember where he had left his own clothes. Jun had often taken the fleeting opportunities between missions to wear normal clothes, but had always been careful to keep her uniform nearby. It had never even entered her mind last night that she had forgotten it.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Now what?" Joe's voice came back to her from under the bed, followed by a shoe.  
  
Jun sat down on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands. "I'm wearing black underwear!"  
  
Joe's grinning face reappeared after the shoe. "And you look amazing in it too," he leered.  
  
"You're not helping," she grinned back at him, his own happiness contagious. "Oh-can I borrow your toothbrush?" she asked.  
  
"Only because I'm crazy about you," he responded.

 

  
  
***********************************************************

 

  
  
Beeping. Insistent beeping. Ken rolled over and finally registered that his communicator was flashing. With a groan at the sudden pain in his head, he reached over and retrieved it from the table.  
  
"G1! Over."  
  
"Nambu here-we need you to report immediately! We have an emergency."  
  
_'What the f...?'_ Through his fogged brain Ken heard the others check in and Jun's startled reply. He realized that Jun's and Joe's frequencies were causing feedback over the bandwidth. Obviously they were still together. He felt the briefly forgotten anger tighten his gut all over again.  
  
"Roger, copy that. G1 out," he replied abruptly, his head pounding from the sound of his own voice. He sat on the edge of what he now realized was his couch-he'd never made it to bed last night-and regarded the empty beer bottles lined up on the table like a firing squad. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid,'_ he silently berated himself as he sat rubbing his eyes. He hoped he would remember exactly where he had left the plane last night.

 

  
***********************************************************

 

  
Jun opened the trailer door, anxiously glancing down the road for Ryu s truck. The lack of having their personal vehicles transmute had definite disadvantages; she still could not understand the logic of not having their fighting vehicles available to them at all times. Even if they did spend an increasing amount of time at G-Town they still each had their own places to maintain between missions. They had taken to heading back to base a few days before the next Galactor wave could be reasonably expected so they would be readily available. A new attack one day after a decisive failure was not to be reasonably expected from Galactor.  
  
Joe came up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. As upset as she was, she couldn't help but respond to the kiss he deposited on her neck. She turned in his arms, suddenly realizing the reason for his intent gaze. He reached down and caressed her cheek before pulling her close and kissin!g her passionately. So little time. They both knew it was the last private moment they would have before duty would require them to revert to the professional rapport they would have to maintain, regardless of what happened.  
  
They stood quietly embracing: foreheads touching, just gazing in each other's eyes, mutely trying to say what words couldn't. Joe's gaze flickered away from hers for a brief moment. "Ryu s here," he said softly before releasing her with a quick kiss on the forehead. "So we have a date after this?"  
  
"Only if you're buying," she replied, knowing he spoke lightly himself to mask the seriousness of their situation.  
  
"Least I can do," he winked back at her.  
  
Ryu pulled up and tossed her a bag with the clothes. Catching it with a smile of thanks, she ran back into the trailer to change. Joe just grinned back at the smirk Ryu gave him.  
  
"You owe me big time," Ryu taunted.  
  
Joe's reply was smothered by a shriek from inside the trailer. The door slammed open and Jun skidded down the steps, half-dressed.  
  
"My shoes! Where are the shoes?"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"God Jun, I'm sorry! I never thought… "  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Jun!" both men shot back, startled at her use of the expletive. Jun rarely cursed. Ryu looked down at her feet as if by wishing her shoes would magically appear.  
  
"Hey-aren't those your old ones?" he asked, relief brightening his face.  
  
"Does Mechanizer Ray ring a bell?" she shot back. "Hakase changed all the frequencies with the new uniforms-these won't trigger this birdstyle!"  
  
"Why are you wearing them then?" Ryu found himself asking, and was immediately sorry he had from the glare she shot him.  
  
"Because they're comfortable!" She ran for her bike and gunned the engine. "I've gotta go back!" Joe hesitated, torn between allegiances. Jun waved him off: "Joe-don't worry about me! Get going and tell Hakase something- _anything_ but the truth!!"  
  
The gunner and the pilot silently watched the trail of dust she left in her wake as she sped down the road back toward Utoland.  
  
"You are _so_ busted!" Ryu called out before taking off. Joe glared at him as he slid in his car and followed close behind.

 

  
***********************************************************

 

  
  
"With the exception of Jinpei, your response time was deplorable and where is Jun?"  
  
Nambu glanced at the team assembled before his desk. Ken looked grey and hungover; Ryu looked suddenly guilty; Joe was glaring daggers at Jinpei who had, unbeknownst to Nambu, ambushed Joe in the hall by "accidentally" releasing the safety lock on his rebound ball.  
  
The only reason the Swallow was not pinned upside down to the wall was because Joe had promised Jun he'd let her handle Jinpei. A muscle began to twitch in his cheek as he watched Jinpei toss the ball up and down. He also didn't relish the idea of explaining the true situation to Nambu. Unsure what Hakase's reaction would be, he wanted to protect Jun from any more trouble than she would already be in when she arrived. He could only hope Jinpei would keep his trap shut.

 

  
  
***********************************************************

 

  
  
Jun took the stairs two at a time up to the apartment above the 'J.' She raced down the hall and flung open the door to her room. Looking wildly around, she realized her shoes were nowhere in sight. Panic started tightening her chest.  
  
'I always leave them out,' she thought. She checked in the closet, then moved under the bed, under the nightstand. 'Maybe I left them in the living room?' she thought, racing back down the hall. Having found no sight of them, she checked the bathroom, then opened the door to Jinpei’s room. One look in there told her she'd never locate them amongst the debris, and she was about to close the door when a sudden thought made her heart sink.  
  
"He wouldn't have… "

  
  
***********************************************************

  
  
"Well?"  
  
Joe cleared his throat. "Um, Jun's still at the 'J'. The burglar alarm went off and the cops came and she couldn't leave without it looking suspicious. She'll be here as soon as they go." He tried to look as casual as possible as three pairs of disbelieving eyes focused on him.  
  
"Jinpei, why didn't you mention this?" Before Jinpei could open his mouth Joe answered for him.  
  
"He already left, so Jun radioed me and Ryu and we said we'd pass on the message to you. Right Ryu?"  
  
Startled by his name, Ryu shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nodded in the affirmative. They were saved from further explanation by the appearance of Dr. Pandora bringing Nambu the latest developments. Ken regarded both of them narrowly as Ryu glared at Joe, who countered with an evil look of his own. Jinpei’s attention was suddenly diverted by the silent birdscramble coming through his wristband.  
  
He got up and wandered over to the window out of range of Nambu and realized that Jun was sending him the scramble in Morse code.  
  
_'Where=are=my=shoes?'_  
  
The others had watched Jinpei get up, a look of puzzlement crossing his face. Suddenly Joe's communicator flashed the birdscramble. Keeping his expression neutral, he translated the flashing code. Ken and Ryu looked on with interest.  
  
_'I=can t=find=them=Jinpei=won't=respond'_  
  
Joe flashed back, _'Understood=wait'_  
  
He got up, walked casually over to the window and stood against the wall next to Jinpei, who was still puzzling over Jun’s message.  
  
"Where are they, you little shit?!" he hissed. He glanced at the doctors, but they remained engrossed in their discussion. Pandora motioned to Ken, who reluctantly joined them after an annoyed glance in Joe's direction.  
  
"I don't know- I didn't hide them!" Jinpei snapped back. Joe's seemingly companionable hand on his shoulder began to feel like a vise. Suddenly the memory of his throwing them against the wall dawned on him, and he began to frantically signal Jun.  
  
_'Check=area=near=chair=your=room'_  
  
"What?" Joe snarled.  
  
"I think I know where they are- I just sent it to Jun," Jinpei replied sullenly. Joe released his grip, and Jinpei reached up to rub his shoulder.  
  
"If I find out that you did this on purpose… " Joe began, but Jun's returning signal diverted both their attentions.  
  
_'Found=Jinpei=you=are=dead=be-there=soon'_  
  
Nambu rubbed the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses and looking up. "We can delay no longer. Since you're so handy with relaying messages Joe, perhaps you can brief Jun when she deigns to join us." Jinpei snorted, by now well out of Joe's reach. Joe stayed against the wall and nodded at Nambu before his eyes were drawn to the look of seething anger on Ken's face. He didn't notice Pandora regarding them both closely  
  
"Reports reached us early this morning that a new Galactor mecha was headed for Dokota City," Nambu began, pointing at the aerial photos flashing on the large viewscreen. "We have been unable to verify what type as all communication with the city was disrupted not long after. Military scouts sent in by the U.N. Forces have not reported back. The entire city is in a complete blackout."  
  
"What would Galactor possibly want in Dokota City?" Ryu asked.  
  
Dr. Pandora stepped forward. "From our initial analysis of the city's industrial and business center, we think their target is the MagTek Corporation. It's the only viable option." She indicated sections of the city on the maps. "Dokota City has no real resources that might tempt Galactor. Unless, of course, this is yet another case of Galactor merely waging a war of terror on the general public for their own amusement."  
  
Nambu glanced up at her sarcastic tone. "Galactor is, in effect, holding the entire city hostage and we have no idea why or what you'll be confronting on arrival. I want this to be strictly a reconnaissance mission. You are not to engage at this time unless absolutely necessary." He looked meaningfully at Joe before returning his attention to Ken. "Bring back as much information as possible for analysis."  
  
"Roger!"

  
  
***********************************************************

 

  
  
Jun raced down the halls of the ISO. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, she had flown up the stairwell to Nambu's floor. She suddenly felt the vibration of the silent birdscramble on her wrist, and out of the corner of her eye decoded the message Joe was sending.  
  
_'Couldn’t=wait=told=Nambu=alarm=cops= at=J'  
_  
_'Understood=thanks,'_ she signaled back.  
  
Not pausing to compose herself, she burst into his office and almost knocked Dr. Pandora to the floor. She looked up to Pandora's raised eyebrow, and felt her face begin to flush. She mumbled a quick apology before turning to Nambu.  
  
"Hakase! I'm _so_ sorry "  
  
"Not now, Jun," he replied. "I have no time for explanations. The rest of the team has already left. You will remain here and help monitor the situation."  
  
"But Hakase!"  
  
"We will discuss your behavior later. Right now you are to assist Pandora-Hakase." His attention went back to the reports coming in on his computer. Pandora gave her a brief sign not to disturb him further, and Jun subsided.  
  
The large view screen in Nambu's office flickered briefly before the bridge of the New GodPhoenix appeared. Ken was about to address Nambu, then noticed Jun in the background. The look on his face was far worse than the lecture from Nambu. Jun ducked her head as she felt her cheeks burning again with shame. Although she had never missed a mission before, Ken would not forgive her for this. She was sure he knew the real reason she was late.  
  
Ken returned his attention to Nambu, who was transmitting the latest intelligence reports.  
  
"MagTek Corporation is a highly successful chemical engineering facility that does research and development for military applications. While the ISO has worked with them on occasion, they are not exclusively under contract to us." Nambu removed his glasses and absently wiped them with his handkerchief. "Jun, I want you to try to hack into their mainframe and see if you can find out what Galactor is after. This was completely unexpected and we have limited intelligence regarding the company's latest test projects."  
  
"Yes, Hakase."  
  
He returned his attention to the view screen. "What is your ETA at Dokota City?"  
  
Ken looked to Jinpei who called back, "Thirty minutes and closing."  
  
"Fine. Radio in as soon as you're established. I want to know exactly where Galactor has attacked and an on site damage report."  
  
"Roger, Hakase! Ken out."  
  
The screen went blank, and Jun sighed as she headed out the door of the office to the main computer labs. Lost in thought, she hadn't realized Pandora was behind her until she had reached the elevator.  
  
"Jun, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, Hakase. It was just a false alarm."  
  
"I have no doubt it was a _'false'_ alarm," Pandora countered smoothly. "What I _asked_ was if everything was all right? I noticed quite a bit of tension between the rest of the team during the debriefing, and it's not at all like _you_ to be late for a mission."  
  
Jun shifted uneasily toward the back of the elevator as the doctor focused intently on her.  
  
"I had hoped you considered me a friend by now, not just a colleague." She smiled and Jun relaxed a little. "If there's anything I can do to help…."  
  
"Thank you, Hakase. I appreciate it- I really do. It's just it's been a bad morning. I'm fine, and I'm sure the rest of the team will be too." Jun felt anything but certain, however, that the team would be all right on this particular mission.  
  
The doors slid open, and the two made their way down the corridor. After passing the security checkpoints, they entered the lab and Jun fired up one of the terminals. As it was booting, she glanced at the older woman thoughtfully. She had never had a sister, and as the only girl on the team had often missed female companionship.  
  
_‘Maybe I should tell her the truth,’_ she wondered. _‘Maybe she can help…’  
_  
She sighed again as she began to enter the encryption codes _. ‘Maybe after the mission- I need to concentrate now.’_ She missed the look of concern on Pandora's face as she glanced over her terminal at Jun.

  
  
**********************************************

  
  
_love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

 

-Peter Gabriel, "In Your Eyes"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's first mission after an emotional night does not go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to again acknowledge the enormous help of my beta readers, especially regarding the mission parameters, which had their genesis in a crazy conversation late at night in the Gatch chat room! Couldn't have done it without them. (I believe blame, as well as credit, should be shared by all concerned!! ) I would also like to send much belated thanks to Wendy D, for patiently answering often silly questions about Gatch II canon.
> 
> Warning: PG 13/Strong profanity. The usual fanfic copyright disclaimers-everyone and everything in here belongs to Tatsunoko. The story is mine.

The tension between the rest of the team had not subsided when they left Nambu's office. Ken had taken off without a word. Jinpei started to follow, but paused long enough to stick his tongue out at Joe.   
  
"That's it!" Joe lunged for him. Ryu caught his arm and Jinpei made his escape. Joe shook Ryu off. "Why'd you stop me?" he fumed. "I've _had_ it with him today-the kid was asking for it!"  
  
Ryu gave him an incredulous look. " _I've_ had with _you_ after the stunt you pulled in there."   
  
"What stunt? It was a plausible story."   
  
"Oh, right! Very plausible," he shot back. "You're just lucky Nambu was distracted. From now on, leave me the hell out of it!"   
  
He stormed off after the others, leaving Joe glaring after him.  
  
Joe paused, rubbing his eyes and exhaling deeply, before taking off down the hall himself.  
  
They boarded the New GodPhoenix and prepared to launch. Except for the mandatory exchanges, the silence between them was palpable. It remained that way as they flew to their destination. Glaring at Joe, Jinpei broke out his old clackers to play with, knowing full well he hated the noise.  
  
_Click. click. click. Cl_ ….  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Ken stepped in, suddenly snatching them away. Every click had sounded like a small explosion in his head. Jinpei looked up, surprised, but offered no resistance. Joe forced himself to retreat to his console and wrapped his wings tightly around him. Ken left the bridge in search of aspirin with a final warning glare at Jinpei not to start with Joe again.  
  
_'How we are ever going to get through this day is beyond me._ ' All he could think about were the events in the bar last night, and the probable aftermath that had led Jun to be left behind with Nambu back at the base. He kept seeing Joe dancing with her over and over, his imagination filling in the details. He knew what it felt like to hold her, to see passion in her eyes. Ken suddenly doubted any aspirin would assuage the ache that had spread from his head into his heart.  
  
_'I have got to get hold of myself!'_ he berated himself silently, _'I cannot risk blowing the mission because of jealousy!'_  
  
But all he could see was a certain pair of emerald eyes.

 

****************************************************

  
  
Jun rubbed her eyes; 20 minutes of staring at the endless pages of code she had cracked to get into the MagTek mainframe, not to mention a serious lack of sleep the previous night, had left them tired and bleary. She forced her attention back to the screen, and transferred the latest material to Pandora's terminal.   
  
"MagTek certainly has diversified interests," Pandora murmured from behind her own screen. "There are actually a great many reasons why Galactor would try to take control. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time in learning what prompted this attack."   
  
Jun was about to respond, when a name in the file she had been waiting to load suddenly grabbed her attention. Scrolling back to it, she studied it for a minute and said, "Hakase, I think I may have just bought us a little of that time." She transferred the file, and looked up to see the surprise flood over Pandora's face.   
  
"We'd better get this to Nambu-Hakase immediately," she replied.

  
  
****************************************************

  
  
"Magtek's latest prototype," Pandora said simply, as she opened the file on Nambu's terminal. "A new high-volatile chemical they're calling LMS-30. It's some kind of liquid magnetic solution. I say liquid, but apparently the compound is so unstable, that the magnetism is required to keep it in a semi-solid state."   
  
"If it starts sloshing around- Boom!" Jun added.   
  
Pandora smirked at her before returning her attention to the screen. "Jun found this general proposal information buried deep in the archives, but even she cannot get the formula without accessing their mainframe from within the plant. We must assume that this is the same reason that Galactor has such a sudden interest in visiting Dokota City."  
  
Jun indicated the file. "Apparently MagTek has been keeping this under the strictest security because they have yet to find a more permanent method of stabilization. It's of no use if it can't be handled more efficiently, but of course Galactor never worries about their own or anyone else's safety."  
  
Nambu looked up at Jun, and regarded her quietly. "You've done well, Jun. I'm not happy about this morning's performance, but perhaps it was for the best that you remained here."   
  
Jun nodded, feeling some of her confidence return. "We’re concerned about the magnetic field being generated around the plant, Hakase. If Galactor has somehow disrupted Magtek's containment protocol, that could account for the citywide communication blackout, and may cause trouble for the New GodPhoenix."  
  
Nambu looked at his watch then hit the com to the ship, but received only static in return. "They said thirty minutes and closing at last radio contact…" he began, looking up to check the clock just as the secondhand swept past the half hour. 

  
  
****************************************************

  
  
The New GodPhoenix began its initial descent to cruising altitude on the outskirts of the city.   
  
"Bring her in slowly Ryu," Ken said. "I'd like to have some idea where this thing is hiding before we stumble upon it."  
  
"Aniki," Jinpei began with a puzzled expression on his face, "the telemetry is acting a little funny…"  
  
"Whatever has created this blackout could very well be affecting the New GodPhoenix as well," Ken answered. "Keep an eye on it and let me know if anything changes drastically."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"I'm getting a reading on something in the northeast quadrant of the city-exactly where the MagTek building is located," Joe said over his shoulder. "With our shielding, we should be able to cruise in right under their noses and take them out quickly."  
  
"No, Hakase said this is strictly recon, Joe," Ken replied irritably.   
  
"Ken-they'll never see us coming-it's too good an opportunity to screw with. One well-placed Ultra Bird Missile and we can all go home!"  
  
'Yeah, and we know why _you_ want out of here in such a hurry, you bastard!" Jinpei muttered from behind his monitor.   
  
"Jinpei!" Ryu exclaimed from the pilot's seat.   
  
"Why you little shit!" Joe began as he whirled around from his console. "I've had just about enough of you today!"  
  
Ken blocked his path to the Swallow. “Knock it off," he said quietly. Joe glared at him, but made no further move as their eyes deadlocked in anger. "We'll move in for a closer look," Ken added.  
  
"We get any closer-they'll know we're here, and…"  
  
Joe was interrupted by the sudden lurching of the New GodPhoenix. "What the f…?"  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
“Commander, the electronics have gone completely haywire," the pilot replied, struggling to maintain the ship's equilibrium.  
  
"Telemetry is gone, Aniki!" Jinpei yelled from the back. "So’s Piemur!" he added, glancing back at the inert robot.   
  
"Communication is shot too," Joe added, now at Jun's console frantically checking readings."Sonofabitch! Half the goddamned systems are down! Bastard Galactors must have some kind of electromagnetic pulse emanating from that mecha!"  
  
"We're about to get that closer look you wanted, Ken," Ryu yelled from the front. "Hold on kids, we're going down!"  
  
Screaming in protest, the New GodPhoenix began a hurtling descent toward the MagTek building. A giant mecha sat on the roof; insect-like claws extended in a tight embrace around the building's sides.   
  
"There's your pulse source, Joe! The satellite dish on top of that thing must be the cause of the distortion," Jinpei shouted.  
  
"Ryu! Talk to me! What are our options?" Ken yelled over the noise.  
  
"Our options crapped out five minutes ago when you wouldn't let me blow the thing to hell!" Joe snapped irritably as his fingers danced over the controls. "Damned stupid…"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Joe!"  
  
"Yeah, fuck you too, Ken!"  
  
"If you two are finished with your little spat I could use some help here," Ryu interrupted.   
  
"Just got back auxiliary systems," Joe said quickly. "What about the Firebird? We may have just enough juice to get us out of range of that magnet," he added, looking defiantly at Ken.   
  
Ken glared back at him, then gave the command. "Do it!"  
  
Joe leapt back to his own station and slammed the throttle forward to the red zone. The eerie glow filled the cabin as the pressure built around them. Then suddenly, the familiar bird-like shriek of the engines drowned out all consciousness.

  
  
****************************************************

  
  
Pounding, throbbing pain in his head brought him back awake. Ken opened his eyes gingerly, even after so many transformations this experience still wrecked havoc with their systems, and his raging hangover wasn’t helping. He heard the low groan from the floor where Jinpei had been thrown from his seat. One of these days he would have to enforce that they be strapped in. He automatically checked for Jun, then felt his gut knot up when he remembered she wasn't there.  
  
He glanced around the cabin; Ryu was still passed out at the controls, but Joe was already stirring, shaking his head clear as he began checking the gauges. Ken got up to see where they had landed, shaking Ryu lightly as he studied the monitors.   
  
Ryu was an exceptional pilot-somehow in all the confusion he had managed to lay in a course that would cause the least damage during the inevitable crash: way out in the flatlands north of the city. The New GodPhoenix had left a burnt-out trench at least a mile long behind it as the nose ground to a halt. Looking around, he realized that the systems were coming back on, but acting erratically. Jinpei had moved back to his terminal, and was attempting to reinstate the communications array.  
  
"Whatever the hell that thing was it sure gave us a slap upside the head," Joe muttered as he flicked controls. "That _'closer look'_ sure was a great idea."  
  
Seething with frustration, Ken tried to reign in his temper. "We were under orders to get as much information as possible. If our reaction time had been better this morning and we weren't missing Jun…" He abruptly cut himself off.  
  
"Oh right, its Jun's fault you made a bad call," Joe countered.   
  
Ken froze, and suddenly the anger he'd built up and held in for the last twenty-four hours came exploding outwards. Without a word, he launched himself at Joe. Joe barely managed to deflect the blow, and returned it in full, sending Ken sprawling back against the console. Ryu jumped from his seat and grabbed Joe before he could advance.   
  
"Stop it!" Ryu yelled.   
  
Joe turned to snarl at him and Ken snatched the opportunity to lay in another punch, knocking him back against Ryu, who grabbed him again.   
  
Jinpei bounced up and down on his chair, screaming. "Kill him, Aniki! He'll teach you to mess with my sister, you bastard!"  
  
Cybernetic strength being no match even for Ryu, Joe twisted free. "What the hell is with you?" he hissed at Ken. "This isn't about insubordination; this is about last night, isn't it? It's about Jun!"  
  
Ken's response was another punch, which Joe was now prepared for. He grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him in, using his momentum and anger against him. This time Ryu grabbed Ken instead of Joe, and blocked the Eagle from launching a counterattack.  
  
"Enough already!" he yelled above Jinpei’s cursing. "What the hell's the matter with _both_ of you-we're still in the middle of a mission!"  
  
Ken wrenched himself free of Ryu's grip, and stood, fists clenched in an obvious effort to regain his composure. "He's right,” he responded, breathing heavily. “We need to get back to base before Galactor decides to pay us a visit."   
  
"Your call, _Commander_ ," Joe replied, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the title.

  
"Back off, Joe!" Ryu thundered at him. "Jinpei- shut the hell up and do something useful over there!"

Surprised by the pilot's uncharacteristic anger, Jinpei retreated and Joe stormed off to his console. Ken met Ryu's gaze, then turned away. He went over to check if Jinpei had made contact with ISO. Suddenly his attention was caught by the front viewscreen sputtering to life.  
  
The evil laughter came in between bursts of static. "Greetings, Gatchaman!"  
  
"Gel Sadora!"

"I see you've taken a nasty tumble, but unfortunately we will be unable to send out our rescue squads," she purred. "Galactor really doesn't have time to come out and play today, but we will be more than happy to in the near future!" The screen went black with a final burst of static. From the main window they watched helplessly as the mecha launched itself from the city and flew off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bitch," Joe snarled at the empty screen.   
  
Ken turned back to Jinpei. "Have we got ISO yet?"  
  
"Sent a coded message-long range communications are still down," he replied.  
  
"Damn! So we just sit here?"  
  
Ken glared back at Joe. "We sit here. Obviously Galactor got what they came for," he replied. "Let's see if we can get the ship functioning enough to get back to base."

 

****************************************************

  
  
Nambu looked up from the monitor. "Having analyzed what data Jun was able to pull from MagTek's files, we now feel Galactor launched this attack to steal the LMS-30 formula for future use as a weapon." He got up and walked over to the windows, gazing out at the marine life. "Unfortunately, MagTek’s entire operation was destroyed and the scientists who designed the formula are dead. Galactor is in sole possession of all their research, not to mention all of the explosive MagTek already produced."  
  
"Well, our little recon mission did a lot of good, didn't it," Joe muttered to Ryu under his breath. "Jun was the only one to do anything useful."  
  
Ken overheard the exchange and glared at Joe. " _Enough_ , Joe. We’re all aware that we screwed up."

 "Hey, I was just following orders," Joe smirked back.  
  
Ken started to rise from the couch when Nambu stepped forward.   
  
"That's it." Nambu's voice was deadly quiet. "The team was not functioning as a unit today, and failure was the result. This is not the first time this has happened recently, but it will be the last. I want you to sort out your affairs and pack up any personal belongings; the rest can go to storage. You are all moving into G-Town permanently."  
  
"Hakase!" five appalled voices shouted in unison.  
  
"There was no excuse for this morning-obviously if Galactor has changed their strategy, you will all have to be on 24 hour alert "  
  
"We always have been " Ken retorted.  
  
Nambu glared at him from above his spectacles. " We cannot afford to have another incident like this one. Scrambling to report obviously affects your performance, which today was beyond dismal!"  
  
"But Hakase… " Jun began in a tentative voice before being quelled by another glare from the doctor.  
  
" _You_ of all the team should refrain from questioning my authority today," Nambu threatened quietly, his attention on the report on his desk.  
  
Jun ducked her head as her cheeks went crimson, but she composed herself and softly continued. "Hakase what about the 'J?' You promised me…I've put so much work into it, and..." she trailed off miserably. She looked up in surprise when Ken came to her defense.  
  
"Jun's never let anything interfere with our missions before, Hakase. I see no reason… "  
  
"You see no reason?" Nambu asked incredulously. "I cannot have members of the team missing because of domestic problems-when I need you to report I expect you to be there ASAP! You do not have the luxury anymore of being able to link up with the New GodPhoenix mid-route- not that I ever approved of that anyway." He turned his gaze to Joe, who had been the primary offender of that particular indiscretion. "I should have insisted on this sooner-Joe's cover is blown now, and that makes him a major risk to the team’s security. It's only a matter of time before Galactor's spies find him again and, quite possibly, take one of you with him."  
  
“Hakase, I can move into the base," Joe began quietly, standing in his usual place against the wall. "I don't like the idea, but I only have the trailer and a car. Jun's invested a good chunk of her savings and time into the J. Hers is the only viable business any of us has anymore. It's not fair to take that from her because of one late appearance and the rest of us screwing up." He glanced at Jun, who gave him a wan smile.   
  
"Joe's right, Hakase," Ken agreed. Joe looked up, surprised that Ken was backing him up after the 'man to man talk' that had occurred earlier on the bridge. Nambu had apparently assumed that the bruises beginning to purple on their faces were caused in the crash.  
  
Nambu looked intently at Ken. "I'll consider whether the Snack J can remain open. In the meantime, I insist that you all begin preparations to move into G-Town. You are dismissed until the modifications to the New GodPhoenix are complete. The technicians are working to set up a reflective array to avoid the same problem with the magnetic field that brought the ship down earlier."  
  
Ken nodded in acquiescence, and walked out of the office followed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Ken," Jun began, reaching out to stop him.  
  
He paused to look at her, then walked off without a word. Ryu grabbed Jinpei, who was about to protest when one look from Joe made him decide to go with the pilot. Jun watched them leave, then turned to Joe with a puzzled expression.  
  
She reached out tentatively to touch the bruises already appearing on his face. "What happened? The crash?"  
  
"No, not exactly..." Joe replied, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Ken and I had a little altercation about team policy."  
  
"Over _me_ , you mean," she said, her stomach sinking.  
  
Joe's silence confirmed her suspicions. She turned away from him, trying to keep her composure. "I was afraid this would happen-the whole time you were gone, I was so worried, but I thought you might have a _little_ more intelligence than to start something on a mission! "  
  
"I didn't start it."  
  
"Oh right! I _know_ you Joe-you must've said _something_ to push him over the edge. You must have realized he'd be upset. I asked you to let me handle things."  
  
He turned away from the accusation in her eyes.  
  
"Jun, you know my temper..." he trailed off.  
  
"Idiots, both of you. You could've gotten yourselves killed!"   
  
"Jun," he started again, reaching out for her arm. She shook him off.  
  
"Leave me alone, Joe! I'm too angry."  
  
He watched in silence as she retreated down the hall, then left a hole in the wall with his fist after she had disappeared from view.  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few misunderstandings are cleared up during the team's reprieve from action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thanked Sal in the first part for her help with a scene, but I was premature-this is where her incredible talent in finding dialogue appears. Thanks to her expertise, Jinpei is out of disgrace for hiding it under the bed. 
> 
> The usual fanfic copyright disclaimers-everyone and everything in here belongs to Tatsunoko. Quote from the song "In Your Eyes" is used without permission; no money is being made and no infringement is implied. The story itself is mine.

_love I get so lost, sometimes_  
_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_  
_when I want to run away_  
_I drive off in my car_  
_but whichever way I go_  
_I come back to the place you are_

-Peter Gabriel, "In Your Eyes"

 

  
************************************

  
  
Joe carelessly began chucking items from his cabinets into the boxes he had dragged home from ISO. Opening the fridge, he realized that there wasn't much in it except a six-pack. He opened a bottle and took a long pull as he silently regarded the cramped space he had called home for so long. He would miss this old crate. He knew Nambu’s reasons for the move were sound, and he knew that as much as he hated the prospect, it made more sense for them to stay at the base. But he had always hated being confined; the two years he had spent on Dr. Raphael's island were like a prison sentence, and the thought of spending a good chunk of the unforeseeable future underwater was not a pleasant one.  
  
His thoughts turned to the rest of the team- none of them would have an easy time reconciling themselves to this move. The alternate lives they had carved out away from the team had been precious to them. In fact, it had probably been the only way they’d maintained their sanity during the long war with  Galactor. He hoped Nambu would relent about the Snack J, it was the central hub of their 'other lives' and it meant more to them than any of them would care to admit.  
  
Of course the 'J' also meant Jun. He closed his eyes as he drained the bottle. _Jun_ .  
  
He still could not believe all that had occurred in the last 24 hours: the crazy chance he took at the 'J', her response, and the incredible night they had spent together in this very trailer. He saw her face before him in the moonlight, and the look in her eyes as she led him in. She'd turned on the radio and found a slow song. He wrapped her in his arms, and they’d slowly begun to move to the music. The scent of her hair and warmth of her body still filled his senses. He remembered her shy smile as he tentatively caressed her cheek, then slowly leaned down to gently kiss her. Neither was prepared for just how strong a reaction they would have.  
  
He exhaled sharply and reached for another bottle from the fridge. He had been so filled with wonder at Jun's passion, and had actually felt something he hadn’t in a long time- simple happiness. Of course, the morning had splashed cold water in both their faces, and he had already blown it by antagonizing Ken. She was fuming and he couldn’t blame her. He flung the empty bottle into the trash. She meant more to him than he had ever thought was possible.

He knew for once he had to swallow his pride, or he would lose her before they ever even had a chance. Grabbing his keys he quickly locked the trailer and hopped into his car, racing off in the direction of Utoland.

  
************************************

  
  
Jun wearily climbed the stairs to the apartment above the 'J'. Jinpei's buggy was already in the garage, and she dreaded the imminent discussion about what had happened the night before. He was growing up so fast, but in many ways he was still a child.  
  
She knocked on his closed door, then tried the handle. It was locked. "Jinpei," she called softly, "Please let me in. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go away," came the muffled reply.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." There was no reply and she leaned against the door. "Jinpei, please - I know you're upset. Let's just…" She stopped at the soft click of the door unlocking. When she opened the door, Jinpei was already slumping back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey." She gave him a half smile as she pulled up a chair alongside his bed. He crossed his arms and stared down at his bare toes. Jun sighed and studied him for a moment. _'Just a child, it must be so hard for him,'_ she thought.  
  
"You should be with Ken," he finally muttered into the silence.  
  
She reached over and lightly touched his knee. "I know you think that, Jinpei, and we _were_ together for awhile." He jerked his leg away and she withdrew her hand. "Sometimes things just don't work out. Ken and I didn't and sometimes…" She hesitated. "Sometimes _other_ things come along that are even better than what you thought you had."  
  
Jinpei scowled at her and slumped further down. "Joe only cares about himself. He left the team- let us all think he was dead. He'll leave you too."  
  
"You _know_ that's not fair," she began.  
  
"Somethin' bad always happens to his girlfriends- you'll get hurt- or die!"  
  
She bit her lip and sighed again while searching for the right words. "I'll admit," she acknowledged, "Joe's track record isn’t the best, but people do change. I could get hurt or die at any time -we all could- and it wouldn’t be Joe's fault. I'm willing to give him a chance, and I think if you gave him one too..."  
  
Jinpei sat up and shook his head, gesturing angrily. "No way! He's had all the chances he'll ever get from me!"  
  
"Jinpei…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Jin…"  
  
He swung away, re-crossing his arms and turning his back on her.  
  
Jun pursed her lips, got up and walked to the door and stopped. "I'd like for you to think about what I said." She cast another glance at Jinpei and shook her head before closing the door behind her. Realizing that it was hopeless to persist, she moved down the hall to her own room and began to sort out what she would immediately need to bring back to G-Town.  
  
She glanced fondly around the room. It wasn’t much, but it was the only thing in the world that truly belonged to her. As much work as it was to maintain, she had enjoyed working the 'J', and would be heartbroken if she was forced to close it.   
  
Her thoughts drifted to the events of the past 24 hours. Her entire life had suddenly been turned upside down. A smile crept across her face as she sat down on the bed.   
  
_Joe._  
  
As angry as she was at his behavior with Ken, she couldn’t help but remember the unexpected tenderness he had shown last night. She had always known his feelings ran strong, but was unprepared for the Joe she found when he finally let his guard down. She hugged her pillow closely, and debated picking up the phone to call, but decided against it. He would have to learn she was not a prize to be fought over with Ken, and at the moment she knew she couldn’t trust herself not to forgive him anything.  
  
She started at the sound of the doorbell from downstairs. Surely she had left the 'closed' sign up? When it persisted, she decided to go check- maybe she had forgotten a delivery or something. As she came down the stairs, her chest tightened with the sudden thought that it might be Ken or even worse, Joe. She still had no idea what to say to either of them. She realized the shape behind the frosted glass was too slight for either man, and was surprised to find Dr. Pandora.  
  
"Hakase!"  
  
"Hello, Jun. I thought maybe I'd stop and see if you needed help packing or anything." She glanced inquiringly at the interior. "Unless I'm interrupting…? "  
  
"No- of course not, come in," Jun replied. "I’m just a bit distracted. Would you like anything? Coffee, tea?"  
  
"Tea would be lovely if it's no trouble."  
  
"Not at all. I'll just put some water on."  
  
When Jun returned from the kitchen, she found Pandora going over the selections on the jukebox. She found herself thinking that for all Pandora’s accomplishments, she was still a young woman, and probably a bit lonely.  
  
"Would you like to play something, Hakase? I can fix it so it'll just play randomly. On the house," she added with a grin.  
  
Pandora laughed her assent, and watched bemused as Jun fiddled with the back of the machine.  
  
"Please call me Sylvie. I feel very old being called Hakase all the time, and it certainly feels odd in a bar," she grinned. "At ISO I'm used to it, but I would really like it if we could be friends outside of work."  
  
"I'd like that too," Jun replied shyly.  
  
"Where's Jinpei?"  
  
"Upstairs sulk…" Jun cut herself off quickly. "I'll just go get the tea," she finished as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
Pandora looked thoughtfully after her as she slid into a booth. Something had definitely happened during the last 24 hours that had affected the team as a whole.   
  
She smiled at Jun returning from the kitchen with the cups. "I've heard that you've put a lot of work into the place, and that it's quite popular."  
  
Jun grimaced a bit. "It doesn't usually pick up until the evening, as you can see." She looked down at her cup trying to form the question she wanted to ask.  
  
"Hakase?"  
  
"Sylvie, please."  
  
"Sylvie," Jun corrected herself with a smile, "have you ever been swept up in something that you didn't expect?"  
  
"Being swept away is not always a bad thing, although it might help if you narrowed the field a bit."  
  
"Well I've found myself in a position I never expected to be in-not that I'm unhappy about it," she added quickly. "It's just so unexpected and then with everything that happened this morning... I just haven't had a chance to process it." Jun looked up with a rueful expression. "I'm not making any sense at all, am I?"  
  
Pandora regarded her thoughtfully. Jun had been through so much at such a young age. This girl was a seasoned fighter and a technical genius. But she had learned enough from offhand comments from Ryu and Jinpei in the past to realize that Jun had been severely disappointed by Ken. Perhaps something had changed again in that relationship.  
  
She smiled at her. "I'd like to help, if I can. I'm just not sure I understand your question. Is this about the team?"  
  
"Partially," Jun replied slowly. "It's nothing, really," she added, shifting uneasily. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Jun- I really want to help, if you'll let me. Did something happen between you and Ken?"  
  
Jun’s head shot up, her expression startled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I've heard that you two had a relationship between the wars that ended badly. I thought maybe…?"  
  
"Not much remains quiet around ISO, huh? Or was it my little brother's big mouth?" Jun smirked. "No, it's not Ken, although he _is_ involved…" She bit her lip thoughtfully, and Pandora held her breath waiting for her to continue. The bells on the front door jingled, and Joe stood there, hesitating when he saw Pandora.

She caught the almost imperceptible mask slip over his features as he nodded a greeting, and caught the sudden blush spread over Jun's face. Sudden realization smacked her in the face, and she rose. "Thank you for the tea, Jun. I should really be getting back now."  
  
"Don't leave on my account, Hakase," Joe offered.  
  
"No, I really must be going." She smiled warmly at Jun. "If you need any help-anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me. Remember, you have to follow your…” She paused, then added with a knowing smile, "instinct."  
  
"Thank you, Hak...Sylvie."  
  
Jun blushed even more, and busied herself clearing up the cups as Pandora left. Joe had moved over by the bar, and leaned against it, hesitating. He kept his gaze fixed on the rows of bottles.  
  
She started for the kitchen when she was stopped cold by the sound of his voice.  
  
"Jun...I'm sorry."  
  
She felt her heart miss a beat as she realized that it was very possible she was the first person to ever hear him use those words. Turning slowly, she regarded him quietly for a few moments before closing the distance between them.

  
  
  
************************************

  
  
Jinpei crept silently down the stairs, carefully navigating the one that creaked. He had heard the first car and curiosity had drawn him to the landing, but hearing Dr. Pandora he had quickly retreated. The sound of the second car and the low male voice had forced him out again. He stopped when he saw Joe, and listened. His jaw dropped at the quiet apology, and he watched stunned as Jun went to Joe and put her arms around him. The gunner hesitated for a moment, then returned the embrace, and Jinpei felt the full effect of the emotion between them.   
  
This was not the ugliness he expected- this was something else, and the confused boy retreated silently up the stairs without disturbing them.

  
  
  
************************************

  
  
Ken stood outside the hanger, silently regarding the desolate airstrip. He hadn't had time or energy to round up any business for quite some time, but this was more than just a business to him-this was home. At least he wouldn't have to sell; unlike Jun, the land was his free and clear. The only thing of value he had in the world. He would close up the office and the remnants of his airmail business, but the strip would still be waiting for him someday.   
  
_'If I survive, of course,'_ he thought grimly.  
  
He locked the hanger doors, and returned to the shack. Looking around at the boxes he'd started to pack, Ken realized there were a few _more personal_  things he needed to straighten out as soon as possible. He left everything, locked up and headed out to his car.

  
  
  
************************************

  
  
Ken turned down the alley and parked next to the back entrance of the 'J'. He took a deep breath, got out of his car and headed for the door.  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
Ken looked up and paused at Jinpei's call. The boy was at the upstairs window, frantically beckoning him to come over.  
  
"You don't want to go in there, Aniki," Jinpei said softly. "Joe's in there with Jun."  
  
Ken stared at him a moment and then gave a slow nod. Changing his direction, he climbed up the fire escape as Jinpei crawled out the window to meet him.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that," Ken replied. He settled himself comfortably on the landing and motioned Jinpei to sit.  
  
"I know how you feel about Jun and I getting back together," he started, stopping Jinpei's interruption with a gesture. "I also know that you're upset with Joe. But we are a team, and have to remember that no matter what happens."   
  
He noticed Jinpei's shoulders sink but went on. "I forgot that this morning. I also forgot that I'm the leader of this team. I stupidly allowed my emotions to get in the way of a mission. I should have known better." Ken paused, looking up at the clouds drifting across the sky. "That's the reason I couldn't stay with Jun after the war started."

Jinpei looked up abruptly, but Ken kept his gaze on the sky.  
  
"I loved Jun very much- so much that I realized I could never stay with her and still be an effective leader for the team. Do you understand?"  
  
"But you _still_ love her, Aniki."  
  
"I will _always_ love her, Jinpei," Ken admitted slowly. "But not in that way," he finished, before the boy could attempt another interruption. "I'm telling you this because I don’t want you to let your emotions get in the way of doing your job. What happened is between Jun and Joe. I can only say something if they let their relationship affect their performance, and I don’t want you interfering either. Is that understood?"  
  
Jinpei nodded, his head down and face hidden. "Aniki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn’t think Joe cared about Jun- that he was just lookin’ for a good time-but now I’m not so sure."  
  
"Give it some time, Jinpei."  
  
They sat in companionable silence until the sound of Joe's car peeling out caught their attention. Jun appeared a few minutes later at the back door with some trash. She stopped, puzzled at Ken's car, then glanced up at Ken's familiar whistle.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hi," he called down. "Listen Jinpei, I need to talk to Jun, ok?"  
  
"I can take a hint," Jinpei muttered, climbing back in his room.  
  
Ken swung down from his perch and dropped lightly next to Jun. "I wanted to apologize."  
  
"I wanted to apologize," she said simultaneously. They both grinned, and Jun motioned to Ken to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I treated you this morning, and my behavior in general."  
  
"Ken, I was at fault- I endangered the mission," she replied, looking away.  
  
"Jun, you _salvaged_ the mission, and I didn't even thank you. So…Thank You."  
  
Jun returned his gaze and slowly smiled. "I appreciate it, Ken."  
  
He nodded, started to walk around the car, then hesitated. "I only ever wanted you to be happy," he said softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ken looked back at her, smiled and got into the car. He glanced in his rearview mirror and saw her wave good bye as he pulled out.   
  
He was halfway home when his communicator flashed.  
  
"G1, over."  
  
"Sorry to call you back already, Ken," Dr. Pandora began, "but Galactor has just used their first batch of LMS. We need the team back here immediately."  
  
"Roger, Hakase! I'll call them in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces a dangerous mission against Galactor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PG 13/Strong profanity. Some violence. The usual fanfic copyright disclaimers-everyone and everything in here belongs to Tatsunoko. Quote from the song "In Your Eyes" is used without permission; no money is being made and no infringement is implied. The story itself is mine.

The familiar rush of air enveloped Ken as he sailed through the tube to the briefing room at G-Town. He nodded to the others in greeting, noticing that while Jinpei was still keeping his distance from Joe, he looked less angry. Joe took his usual stance against the wall. Jun passed Joe with a smile and a brief touch and sat on the couch next to Jinpei. Ryu appeared half-asleep, staring vacantly out the window at the school of large fish.  
  
"Thank you all for responding so quickly," Pandora said as Dr.Nambu strode through the door with an armful of maps and photos.  
  
"The New God Phoenix has been refitted with a new dampening shield and a reflector array which should prevent the electrical disturbances you encountered on your previous mission." Nambu spread the maps out on the desk and motioned them to gather around.  
  
"Galactor has attacked two ISO air force bases in the Dokotas and the Raven ammunition depot," he said, pointing out the various areas. "If you look at these photos, you can see exactly why we are so concerned about the destructive power of LMS."  
  
"That’s incredible!" Jun said, closing her eyes against the horror of the devastation in the photos. "They look like they were taken from the World War III archives."   
  
"They haven’t even unleashed its full power yet. From the proximity of these military targets to Dokota City, we assume Galactor has not yet discovered a viable means of transporting the LMS over long distances, which means they must have a base near the vicinity of the attacks. We need you to find and infiltrate their base, retrieve the stolen formulas and leave nothing behind."  
  
"You must be extremely careful in blowing up the base," Pandora added. "The volatility level and instability factor of this compound cannot be underestimated. Apparently Galactor also suffered heavy casualties in the first two attacks- they made the mistake of dispensing with the magnetism to avoid detection, with disastrous results." She motioned to the maps as she continued. "This, however, has now been turned to our advantage, as our reconnaissance scans have given us a likely area for the base location due to a recently generated magnetic field. They also show that Galactor was forced to transport the chemical already produced in large magnetically sealed tankers which the mecha then "fed" off of onsite during the third attack."  
  
"They aren't taking any chances with this and neither should you," Nambu interrupted. "Good Luck, Team."  
  
"Roger!"

  
  
**************************************************

  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
They were gathered on the bridge, going over the information on the Galactor base they had discovered a few minutes earlier. Joe looked expectantly at Ken for an answer.  
  
"I'll go in, retrieve the tapes, and set the place to blow. Joe, you and Jun take out that convoy," he said, eyeing the long line of tankers in front of the base revealed by the scanners. The mecha was parked between the tankers and the base entrance with squads hurrying back and forth like green ants preparing it for launch.  
  
"Ken,” Jun began, "I think I should be the one to infiltrate the base. I'm the one who’s studied the LMS. I have the best chance of recognizing and retrieving the formula and figuring out if there's a way to neutralize it."  
  
"That's out of the question, Jun, I'm going," Ken disagreed.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"She's got a point there, Ken," Joe cut in.  
  
Ken glared at him. "Jun, we don't know what to expect from Galactor this time- they've had far too much time to prepare."  
  
"Which is why I should go."  
  
"As your Commander… "  
  
"Listen," Jun interrupted, "This is going to be a very tight mission- timing is crucial. I'm the demolitions expert. You want the job done right?"  
  
Ken started to protest again, but Nambu's warnings about their need to act as a team suddenly flashed through his mind, and he acquiesced with a nod. "Alright-but you’re not going in there alone."  
  
"A job for ‘ _The Great Swallow!’”_ Jinpei announced excitedly.  
  
"No, Jinpei," Ken almost snapped, " _You're_ staying on the Phoenix with Ryu- this one's too hot. Joe will go and cover Jun."  
  
"Aniki! That’s not fair!"  
  
"Ha! That's what I always say," Ryu muttered. "What is the point of that damn robot if I _still_ have to stay on board during missions?" he added, pointing at Piemur. "You might need an extra hand this time out, Ken. That mecha's still on the ground."  
  
Ken thought for a minute as he considered the pilot’s advice. "Ryu's with me then, and _Jinpei_ will stay onboard the Phoenix."   
  
"But Aniki…!" Jinpei protested.  
  
"Jinpei! Enough! You're _not_ going- this is _not your_ mission."  
  
Jinpei was finally silenced by a look from Ken as he continued. "Ryu and I'll head for the main entrance to shut down that convoy."  
  
"You know, it might be better if Jinpei goes with Jun," Joe interjected. "I'll help them get in, then double back and hold tight at the entrance to keep their way out clear." The boy looked up in surprise. Joe grinned down at him. "She may need the little squirt if she gets in a tight spot."  
  
Jun smiled at him, and he returned her gaze briefly.  
  
Ken hesitated, then nodded. "Go!"  
  
"We're gone!" Jinpei called back as he, Jun, and Joe took off.  
  
"Well, Ryu, let's go see what we can do about those trucks "

  
  
**************************************************

  
  
Jun finished setting the last of the charges, double checking the timing devices as she waved Jinpei off. She had allowed the bare minimum of time, counting on getting out as quickly as they had gotten in. "Go on, get out of here! I'm right behind you," she said as she attached the last of the wires. After locating and downloading the formula, she had rigged the room to go off in stages, each triggering a different chain reaction that would take down base in various locations.  
  
"Joe said to stick close."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter! Get those formula discs to the ship."  
  
"But…" Jinpei hesitated, picking up the case with the discs.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Roger! I'll contact Ken," Jinpei shouted, as he sprinted out the door.   
  
Finishing, she flicked the panel cover shut when she heard footsteps behind her. "Jinpei- I thought I told you to go," she began irritably as she started to get up. The sound of harsh laughter from behind and the pressure of a gun barrel in the small of her back made her freeze.  
  
_'Oh great- company,'_ she thought.  
  
"Get up nice and slow," the goon said, obviously enjoying his triumph.  
  
"I'm _always_ nice," she purred, "but I'm _never_ slow!"  
  
It took only a matter of seconds to dispatch them; they had underestimated her reflexive speed. The ribbon lashed out and removed the two at the door at the same time her knee had dropped one to the ground, sending the gun flying after a quick spray of bullets. She finished him off with a quick kick to the head and paused to orient herself to any further attacks. The goons were all down, but she suddenly realized the panels covering the detonators were riddled with bullet holes. She started to reach out to check them when sparks began to fly. The detonator that was to trigger the first of the explosions short-circuited and caught her before she could move.

  
  
  
**************************************************

  
  
"What do you mean, she was right behind you? Where the hell is she?!" Joe thundered at Jinpei, who was still breathing hard from pelting up the stairs towards the exit. Joe stood surrounded by the bodies of dead Galactor soldiers by the small side entrance they had used to get inside. The first of the explosions had gone off moments before.  
  
"Has Jun checked in to you?" he radioed to Ken, as Jinpei started back down the stairs.

"Jinpei! Wait!" he ordered, waiting for Ken's reply.  
  
"No, Joe- no contact from Jun! Where's Jinpei?"  
  
"Right here- I'm sending him out- he's got the package."  
  
"No! I'm going back for Onechan- something must've happened! "  
  
"No, I'll go. You get those tapes to Ken. Now!" Joe yelled as he leapt down the whole flight of stairs past Jinpei. When the boy didn’t move Joe yelled, "There's no time to argue-that's an order! Move!"  
  
Jinpei cast a worried glance back over his shoulder before he was out the door in a flash. Joe was already halfway down the corridor and moving with all the speed his cybernetics could produce.  
  
"I don't have time for this," he muttered as yet another squad of Galactors appeared up ahead. Shuriken flew and took out the first two, while the cable on his gun took down the third while retrieving the goon's weapon in one motion. Joe spun it around and fired into the remainder of the squad, running through as men fell and scrambled in retreat. He rounded the corner and bounded down the passageway leading to the main computer room. As he turned the corner, he was blinded by the smoke of the explosion and tripped over a few more bodies among the wreckage of the blast.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Waving his arms to clear the haze, he froze as he spotted the white form sprawled on the floor.   
  
"Jun!" he yelled, pushing away the huge bank of computers she was pinned under. He felt his stomach drop as he rolled her over. She was bleeding and her face was already beginning to bruise. "C'mon, Jun, don’t do this to me!" He reached under her collar and felt a faint pulse. "Good girl! Now, how much time have you left me to get you out of here?" he questioned her unconscious form as he picked her up. He paused briefly to see the count left on the remaining detonators.  
  
"Shit."

  
  
**************************************************

  
  
White wings flashed between the tankers parked in formation on the main road leading to the base. Ken set the final group of charges, glancing back to make sure that Ryu was finished as well before making his next move. He was not in sight, but the sound of a stifled cry and the sudden snap of bone told him that Ryu had made quick work of the unfortunate goon who had discovered him.   
  
Ryu appeared a moment later, signaling that he was clear to move on. Ken once again mused at how the pilot was such an odd combination of deadly fighter and gentle giant. He was glad Ryu had convinced him to let him loose on this mission, and vowed silently to remember not to underestimate his skill. He flashed the move on signal, and the white and green shadows flickered silently down the row and headed back in the direction of the Phoenix.  
  
The trucks in the convoy were booby trapped with timed devices, allowing them just enough time to get clear of the area during the expected chaos that would ensue when the base itself went up. They had decided that as long as the mecha wasn’t airborne, it would be safer to not try to infiltrate and destroy it in the time Jun had allowed. With any luck the LMS would do the job for them. If not, a bird missile could easily finish up the work. At the end of the line he paused again to make sure the coast was clear before they broke cover. Ryu grabbed his arm and pointed. Jinpei was racing across the field from the far entrance, the bulk of a large briefcase visible under his cloak. A platoon of Galactors was hot on his tail.  
  
"Let's go!" Ken shouted, and together they blazed out from behind the trucks. A shower of bullets suddenly surrounded them.  
  
Ken swung around. "Ryu, cover Jinpei! I'll take care of the rest."   
  
They separated: Ryu set a course for Jinpei and Ken for the troops that had noticed them streak away from the trucks. Throwing a miniature explosive took out the first four and Ken plowed in to the others. A few ran past and from the corner of his eye, Ken saw Ryu heading them off. He felt a fist land hard on his stomach and leaned into it, using the leverage to flip over and slam an elbow up against the goon's jaw and kick two others coming down.   
  
Another explosion rocked the building, and Ken threw a hapless soldier into the remainder of the squad, wondering what had gone so wrong that his teammates hadn't appeared yet. The timing of the explosions was off as well. The Galactors fell quickly and Ken tried to catch another glimpse to see if Jinpei was in the clear and saw him making the final hundred yards to the Phoenix and safety. Ryu was knocking the heads of the last two Galactors when Ken caught up to him and they made a mad dash for the Phoenix.   
  
More troops had begun to emerge from the building as a third wave of explosions began, and frantic cries of "Gatchaman!" could be heard over the din. They leapt for the top hatch, Ken smiling as he heard the engines already beginning to fire up for launch. Ryu had been programming Piemur to initiate take off via his communicator even as they ran.

  
  
**************************************************

  
  
Ken anxiously watched the main viewscreen, Jinpei at his side.  
  
"I shouldn't have left them," the boy began.  
  
"You did what you were supposed to- you followed orders," Ken replied, his voice tight. There had been no word from either Joe or Jun since that initial explosion, and time was running out.  
  
They watched silently as the series of detonations finally sent the base up in flames. Galactor troops raced frantically for the trucks and the mecha, unknowingly running from the frying pan into the fire.   
  
Ken checked the time; they had less than five minutes to get out of range before the LMS trucks would blow, hopefully taking the mecha with them.  
  
Joe’s voice suddenly crackled over the com. "I found Jun and need an immediate evac at the west entrance."  
  
"Get us down there," Ken sighed with relief, as he tried to disentangle himself from Jinpei's relieved bear hug. Ryu whooped with joy as he brought the Phoenix in close. They barely saw the flash of Joe's wings as he launched for the top deck.  
  
Ken heard the sound of the hatch open and close, and the lift moving. Joe's voice carried down the hall, "Jun's hurt- I'm not sure how badly. I'll take her straight to sick bay."  
  
"Onechan!" Jinpei bolted out the door.  
  
"Ryu? "  
  
“I’ve already got it on full throttle Ken- we'll get her there in no time!"  
  
The view screen's rear angle showed the fast disappearing base suddenly go up in a spectacular fireball, the mecha exploding in mid air as it struggled to make its escape from the tankers. Gel Sadora’s escape vehicle was clearly visible as it arced away from the destruction, but Ken hardly regarded it as he watched the red hot glow fade into the distance. The success of their mission was tempered with the worry that one of them had been injured, and his attention was not focused on the screen, but towards the ship’s infirmary.

  
  
  
**************************************************

  
  
Joe already had Jun's helmet off and was hooking up an IV when Jinpei plowed through the door. They all had basic triage skills, but Jun had the most comprehensive medical knowledge.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jinpei asked, his eyes huge at the sight of the blood spreading across her uniform.  
  
Joe looked up briefly about to snap a reply, then caught himself. If he was terrified for her, how must Jinpei feel?   
  
"I don't know, Jinpei," he said softly. "Hand me those bandages."  
  
Jinpei opened the package and gave him the gauze. He stood quietly holding Jun's hand, not wanting to distract Joe as he worked, but unable to contain himself any longer.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is she gonna die?"  
  
Joe glanced up again at the worried boy. "We're a team. None of you die if I can help it."  
  
Jinpei was silent for a few moments. "Thank you, Joe," he finally blurted out.  
  
"For what?" Joe asked, his eyes on Jun’s pale face as he tried to staunch the bleeding.  
  
"For going back for Onechan. For saving her life."  
  
"Haven't done it yet, kid," Joe replied.   
  
Jinpei rubbed at the tears that started to roll down his face. Looking away, he was startled to see Ken standing in the door.  
  
"We're almost there," Ken said quietly. "What can I do to help?"

  
  
  
**************************************************

  
  
Joe leaned against the wall inside the ISO medical ward waiting room chewing a shuriken. When the nurse finally emerged and nodded, he stepped quietly into Jun's room. She lay in the bed; eyes closed and looking so fragile that Joe felt his breath catch. Jun's mantle and uniform had protected her from the worst of the blast; she would not have otherwise survived. He managed to return her smile as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Does that hurt?" he asked, indicating the bandages.  
  
"Not much." She sounded hoarse and swallowed hard before adding, " I think they gave me something for the pain." Her brows furrowed in concern. "How about yours?" she questioned, gesturing at the bruises blooming nicely on his face.  
  
"What, these? Nah- that's nothing."  
  
Joe moved to the side of the bed and perched carefully on the edge so as not to jostle her. He reached out and gently took her hand.  
  
"Ya know, there are easier ways to get out of a date," he smirked. "It's not a mandatory part of the job description of being my girlfriend to get yourself killed. In fact, I'd prefer you in one piece."  
  
She saw the pain hiding behind the bravado, and managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry," she began before he cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"Don't you do anything that stupid again…" he threatened, burying his face against her neck.

  
  
**************************************************

  
  
"Hi. You awake?"  
  
"Hi." Jun stretched sleepily, then grimaced from the pain of the unguarded movement.  
  
Ken walked closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, I think. They've been keeping me pretty doped up."  
  
"You look a little better," Ken said, smiling and pulling the chair closer to the bed. "I've got some news that should cheer you up. I saw Hakase today- he’s agreed to let you keep the Snack J open." He smiled again as her face lit up with surprise. She started to speak, but he cut her off. "On one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"That you hire someone to manage the place full time."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You can't afford it, right? Well, Hakase has arranged to take care of that too, until you can pay the salary out of the profits." He grinned again at her disbelief. "I know-it's pretty amazing, but he figures that if you have someone to keep the place open all the time, instead of just between missions, you might actually make some money."  
  
"How am I going to find someone who won't ask questions?"  
  
"Already taken care of," Ken cut her off again. He was enjoying her confusion. "Ryu ran into your old drummer, Torio. Apparently he got injured during the quakes from the Black Hole plan- broke his arm in two places."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Yeah, it sucks for him- he can't play professionally anymore. Anyway, he told Ryu that he's been looking for a steady gig, and Ryu mentioned you needed someone for the 'J.' He agreed to take the job, which is great, because he's used to all of us, and never questioned anything! You gotta love those musicians, huh?" he smirked.  
  
"Anything else I should know about? You seem to be in charge of organizing my life at the moment."  
  
"I'll keep you posted if I decide to change anything else," he grinned mischievously at her.  
  
She looked quietly down at her IV, toying with the tubing. "Thank you, Ken," she said finally. "I know I owe this to you."  
  
"Ah, it's the least I can do after you saved our butts," he replied, looking away in embarrassment.

He looked up as Joe appeared at the door. "Well, I'd better go," he began.  
  
"Don't go on my account," Joe said quickly. He grinned suddenly, adding, "I come bearing contraband!"  
  
Jun felt the tension in the room decrease a bit as Ken laughed. "What do you have there?"  
  
Joe turned his grin from Ken to Jun. "Something special for the patient, which I risked life and limb to get past that prison guard of a nurse out there." He pulled a container triumphantly from the bag and handed it to Jun.  
  
"Ice cream!" she exclaimed delightedly. She beamed up at Joe, who returned the gaze with a look on his face Ken had never seen before. He got up to leave, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
"Well, enjoy it. Jun- feel better."  
  
"Ken, please stay," she said softly.  
  
He looked to Joe, who nodded in agreement. "There's enough to share," he added quietly.  
  
Ken gave him a crooked grin. "Only if I get my own spoon."  
  
  
  
Fin

  
  
******************************************  
  
In your eyes  
the light the heat   
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat   
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
  
"In Your Eyes"  
by Peter Gabriel

 


End file.
